Sadism & Fear
by ShadowsOverHeaven
Summary: Pentagon Dark, a soul with no reprieve from his lust for destruction, no reprieve from the madness within is hell bent on getting revenge on the Black Lotus Triad. Returning from his big injury at the hand of the Triad he's accompanied by a new master who is potentially even more depraved than he is. Someone who has never been beaten...The Empress of Tomorrow.
1. Master of Tomorrow

After a breeze of a match with the strange, greased up parody of a Luchador known as Joey Ryan, the man known as Pentagón Black signals to the always rowdy crowd of believers in the backstreet warehouse of the LA suburb Boyle Heights widely known as "The Temple", echoes of loud screams of "Cero Miedo!" rumbling the bleachers and making the owner and producer of Lucha Underground hold his throbbing head within his office and curse the name of the pitch black fighter. It was no matter to Pentagón though as he set up for his now infamous "sacrifice", wrapping Joey's right arm backwards around his ankle, grabbing the his left and looking to the sea of people with an emotionless expression as they clamored for the latest victim of their beloved antihero to be delivered before their eyes, the dirty police officer's arm seemingly destined to be etched in the list that reads like a copy of War and Peace at this point.

But suddenly, something seemed to shift in the Luchador's face, stoic determination replaced with a sadistic smile that even Pentagón's demented former mentor Vampiro shrieked at on Lucha Underground commentary due to the chill it sent down his spine. Pentagón then released his de facto foe, his opponent whining and pleading pathetically on the ground, a stain in the middle of his lime green trunks as called to attention by Play-by-Play man Matt Striker, The crowd nearing a stunned silence at the show of mercy, the believers wondering what had gotten into the fan favorite, some questioning if he just took pity on a man sad enough to turn his cock into a gimmick.

...

Unfortunately for Joey Ryan the horrible truth would quickly be revealed as the crowd came alive in a roar of approval, Penta calmly lifted the chunky wrestler up as the moustached man nearly cried as he screamed out "No! Please no! No no no!". The only no that Penta showed though was no fear, as again the fans chanted along to his 0M hand signal, leading to Pentagón twisting his victim's arm behind his own back, the masked man's other tattooed arm wrapping around the poor soul's throat before quickly twisting him to the ground and wrapping his legs around the chunky abdomen, the anticipation mounting among the faithful before...

b*Pop*/b

The eyes of the undercover officer rolled back. Time seemed to be suspended for all but one man present. That man again showing literally no care at the corpse in his arms, tossing him aside like trash and getting up to finish the mission at hand. He calmly took a microphone from a clearly shaken cameraman, shooting him a look before returning to the Aztec symbol in the middle of the canvas that said to the man "Hurry up before you're next." then he turned to the camera to finally speak with a look in his eyes that even a sociopath would envy in its lack of feeling, coupled with a voice that sounds like he ate an actual bowl of nails for breakfast...without any milk.

This was Pentagón Dark.

"Lo ves?...Joey Ryan...Esta muerto. (You see? Joey Ryan...he's dead.)

And this is a new day as I have found a new master! A new master who is not weak! A new master who doesn't hold me back. No no no. Someone who has finally showed me something I never felt before. Something awakened in my heart. And now I am on a new path..."

The Temple stays completely still, captivated completely by the masked man's every word, with proper respect given to arguably the biggest star in Lucha Underground.

"BLACK LOTUS!"

The crowd immediately boos the name of the leader of the Triad who brought her cronies to break both of his arms not that long ago.

"My master...you don't know what you've done, Black Lotus. Because let me tell you something...perra. I haven't forgiven what you and your pack of wolves did to me. Do you know the saying fight fire with fire? My master has unlocked the fire. The fire that will burn you and everyone you hold dear to a crisp. Do you hear me? Este triste corazón esta en punto de convertírse en llamas! And when I finally get my hands on you, you will know...you will all know. For you, there is no tomorrow. I will make you suffer. I will make you wish you ended up like Joey Ryan. And the best part is...with my new master, nobody in Earth or in Hell can stop me.

...

Because I'm Pentagón Dark! And I am-"

"CERO! MIEDO!"

The crowd finishes off the badass's promo for him as usual while his theme music kicks in as the commentary team laments the lack of medical attention for Joey Ryan while Pentagón poses in the ring, Striker asking Vampiro what he thought about Penta's new mentor.

"I don't know, brother. We all know I have been through some sick, sadistic, satanic stuff, but this? This is way too crazy and WAY too far for me, man. Pentagón Dark has lost his way. He's impure, Matt. He forgot what I taught him! He forgot his heart. This new side of him, this new master? Brother...all I can say is I'm glad I'm not in the Black Lotus Triad because this is crazy, man! Pentagón Dark is not gonna stop until he destroys each and every person in his way!"

Meanwhile, in a shrine room Black Lotus, the Triad leader was in front of a dragon-esque statue sitting cross-legged and deep in thought. Her mind filled with visions of both skeletons and clowns, followed by a vision of the number 4, her eyes popping open and a gasp escaping her lips.

"Alright...this is bad. It's time...for the end."

Refocusing her efforts while staring directly into the dragon's eyes, an urgent telepathic message was sent to her 3 closest generals, along with a prayer, Lotus seeking guidance from the Azure Dragon for a way to overcome the combined forces of the greatest foes the Triad has ever faced.

I"Hitokiri, Yurei, Doku! Come, my servants. I need you one last time. The Black Lotus Triad will need ALL of our power to fight the infinite darkness. The neverending abyss. You are needed."/I

Elsewhere, in a dark room with a bright light illuminating the center, a golden throne adorned with red streaks and blotches of questionable orgin glows under the light in contrast to the shadows flowing all around the brilliant throne, holding a woman of clearly Asian descent, her piercing eyes spotting her loyal disciple despite his attire being completely blackened and blue plumes of smoke slowly rising from her smirking lips as well as the cigar she held between her fingers. The air turned cold as the killer known as Pentagón Dark walked before the throne, his stonefaced expression showing no signs of remorse for his prior actions as he bows in submission to the figure seated wistfully with one leg crossed over the other, her piercing eyes commanding his gaze, her red hair impeccably surrounding her face, a black line of ink jetting from under one eye to the other, pink gloss demurely covering her lips, the multi-colored attire causing an almost disturbing contrast to the night shade of her surroundings, as she confidently lifts her free hand and snaps, Pentagón immediately getting on his knees & bowing his head, almost as if it wasn't of his own volition. But it was of his own volition. He felt no shame submitting to his new master. Her ideals blending beautifully with his own, some of which he had never known before and only she could have pulled out of him from what was left of his shattered and previously misguided heart. He stared at her feet intently, letting his Mistress toy with her thoughts in her own time, as the woman was already in a lust filled haze at the thoughts of her plans for the poor souls she sensed would stand in her way.

"Anata wa watashi oh yorokona, Pentagón! (You have pleased me, Pentagón)"

"Arigato, Kogo. (Thank you, Empress)"

Japanese wasn't his first language, but it was all he was allowed to speak in front of his Empress. Asuka emphasizing the superiority of her native tongue despite her prefunctory knowledge of both English & Spanish.

"It seems you've caught the Black Lotus Triad's attention. Good job, I like the attention. They'll be coming back for you, you know. Coming back to destroy you and the essence within you for good."

"Yes, my Empress. I say let them try!"

"Indeed! It is exactly the reaction I was hoping for. That foolish woman sending her personal servants to do her job for her. But little does Black Lotus know...her servants are my slaves." Penta peeked up from his kneeling position to steal a glance at his demented Mistress, who was turning away from him & yet he could sense that she wore an increasingly diabolical smile as she took another puff from her cigar.

"Head down, Pentagón."

He quickly returned his eyes to his Mistress's boots as she paced around in a calm manner, seeming casual and normal to the untrained eye.

But not Pentagón.

The tattooed shinobi could sense the inner madness flowing through Asuka that was more extreme than anyone he'd ever met in his life. It excited him in ways that would disgust others, but even the thought of that caused what most humans would call joy to flow through him. Only someone with sadistic tendencies of the highest order could understand him. The fact that there was someone who loved every facet of pain, fear, & destruction, as well as was so capable of inflicting it upon others mesmerized him. Finally after years of training, trial and error, and so much suffering...to himself and others. He was complete.

"So. Here's what will happen. In one week you will go to the ring and demand the Black Lotas Triad enter the Temple to face you. They will have arrived by then. I will make the lights go out. When they go out you grab either Yurei, Doku, or Black Lotus and return them to me at once. DO NOT TOUCH HITOKIRI. If you do it will be your gravest mistake...and the penalty will be taken out on you. Understand?"

"Hai, Empress!"

"One more thing. Pentagón, do you know more than anything else what is expected of you next week?"

"Hai, Empress."

Asuka sits back on her throne and lifts Pentagón's face up with her boot to where their eyes are connected as much as their blackened souls. Penta's eyes alert and showing considerable focus, in contrast to his Master's, who seemed very peaceful as she stared into his eyes while she finished off her smoldering cigar.

"Tell me."

Pentagón knew the answer expected of him, that part was easy. It was harder to get the words to come out while staring into the eyes of a demonic woman who coul kill ten people at the drop of a hat.

"...Cero...Miedo."


	2. A Step Ahead, A Step Behind

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. As a warning things are in line for a darker twist with some sexual themes coming ahead. In this chapter there is nudity presented at the end, sexual undertones at worst, but much lighter than where things could go depending on how the story plays out. Just a warning but hopefully you can enjoy everything for what it is. But then again I suspect people reading this have two words that they relate to very well which will ensure they definitely read on...**

 **CERO MIEDO! Enjoy.**

Pentagón Dark is sitting in a dimly lit office, staring angrily across a desk into the eyes of the man who proudly proclaims himself as the owner & promoter of Lucha Underground, Dario Cueto, who had a very unpleasant look on his face, although considering the new extremes Pentagón has proven to go, the trained eye could see sweat forming between the brow of the Spaniard...borne out of fear.

"Pentagón, do you realize just what you've done!? Do you understand that that man was very important to me and my plans? Can you possibly comprehend the level of the forces at play that you've interfered with? Not to mention the fact that you've gone and killed a man live on TV!? Do you know how many sponsors have sent in complaints to me!? Do you know that my reputation and the reputation of Lucha Underground has never been lower!?"

Dario smacked both of his hands on the table, his mind wrought with thoughts of his superiors threatening words the other day. Joey Ryan was their informant with the police force. A perfect and ignorant pawn satisfied with being greedy while bringing on the coming revival of the gods. Him being killed wasn't apart of the plan for months. Dario had received his orders from his menacing in a way that left no room for interpretation. "Make Pentagón pay...or else."

Pentagón, for his part, simply kept his eyes focused on Dario. Unblinking, not even a hint of remorse or concern for Joey Ryan, the sponsors, or Dario's reputation, he only had pure rage that was being controlled through his own will and through his Master's taming of him. He simply wore a scowl that didn't go unnoticed by his boss, who stood up aggressively while putting his hand on Penta's chair.

"Did you hear me you bastard!? You could be ruining ever-y-whoa!"

Pentagón moved with the speed of a skeleton ninja, grabbing Dario's suit collar and shoving him over the table, knocking nearly everything off and leaving Dario's head inches away from his beloved bull, which Pentagón grabbed and lifted up in the air with clear intent to do no good with it, all the while delighting in the terror in his boss's eyes as he begged and pleaded as the Spaniard knew all too well what was about to happen.

"Wait! Please please please! Put that down! I'm sorry!"

Penta surprisingly did just that, setting the weapon to the side and getting uncomfortably close to Lucha Underground's owner's face, his eyes seemingly yet to blink through all of this, red lines in eyes the only thing visible under the black mask as he stared into Dario's soul.

"If you're sorry...give me what I want. A match with Black Lotus. Cero reglas...Cero Miedo."

Dario took a comically big gulp as only Dario could, quickly trying to come up with a way out of this, though with his eyes darting around the room he saw Penta reach back for the bull again he knew that he couldn't talk his way out of this one.

"Alright alright! Listen...in three weeks...just enough time for me to advertise it and build it up, you know...in my temple you get what you want! You vs. Black Lotus, Cero Miedo match!" Pentagón seemed as pleased as he could be while still looking like he was a split second away from killing 10 people. He aggressively shoved Dario hard back into the desk, leaving him gasping for air as he stormed out to the ring without a further word, only regret in his heart for not ending that worm's life now.

Dario clutched his chest and checked his pants for perspiration, his mind racing at how he's going to explain to his superiors how he just rewarded the man who killed one of their agents.

 _Don't worry though...Dario Cueto knows just who to go to to fix this._

Just when the suave aristocrat thought his nightmare was over, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure emerge from the shadows behind his doorway, a clearly Asian woman with red hair and colorful attire, completely motionless, not even blinking. Her only expression seemingly locked on a wide smile, her pearly teeth glistening fully.

 _Stay back! I-it can't be you...W-w-what are you doing here!? Please stay back!_

That's what Dario wanted to say, but he was completely paralyzed by fear. The words only a fleeting thought unable to find the breath needed to push from his mouth. All he could do is clutch at his chest and try not to cry as the woman slowly side stepped away from him, wearing her disturbing smile proudly as she disappeared from view.

Dario seemingly held his breath for a few minutes in fear but after it became clear she was gone Dario was able to sigh and rest his head back on his still nearly destroyed desk in relief.

"Why is she here? ...the is bad. I have to get out of here!"

"Thrill Switch" played throughout the Temple to the usual euphoric reaction from the Believers with Matt Striker going nuts over him on commentary, meanwhile Vampiro took a more subdued "I've got a bad feeling about this, man. Pentagón's lost it, he's not the man I trained, loved, he's lost it, brother." as Pentagón Dark came marching out with intensity, only giving a brief flash of his "Cero Miedo" handsign to his adoring audience, who chanted loudly for the man of the hour, but quickly quieted down to let him speak.

"Black...Lotus...Triad..."

The crowd boos in response to the murderous masked man's mention of the infamous far east clique.

"I came back from my injuries even more crazy. More brutal. More hateful. All because of you. YOU killed Joey Ryan last week. I'm going to miss him. More specifically...making him feel as much pain as I could."

The bloodthirsty crowd roars with chants of "CERO MIEDO!" as Pentagón smirks to the Lucha Underground camera and pauses to what is clearly music to his ears.

"But that doesn't matter anymore. After last week Dario Cueto decided he needed to talk to me. He looked in my face and told me I ruined everything for him. And I said...good. Very good. Then I grabbed him by the throat and was this close to breaking his slimy...greasy...scrawny...neck."

The crowd erupts in cheers at the thought of the Lucha Underground owner getting his comeuppance, the camera zooming in on a Latina wearing a Cero Miedo T-Shirt and giving the 0M hand gesture.

"He stopped me though (the crowd boos in response to this)...Stopped me by giving me exactly what I wanted! In three weeks, there's going to be a match in which the sole purpose is to allow me to inflict as much pain on my opponent as possible. To make them suffer and allow me to send two things. First a message...to anyone who gets involved in my way. I will not discriminate against anyone. I don't care if it's a delusional fan, I don't care if it's the strongest Luchador on the planet. I don't care if it's Dario Cueto. I don't care if it's the President of this country, or all the gods themselves, if they had the cajones. With the power of my master, I will destroy you all if I have to to get what I want!"

The crowd continues to yell and goes crazy as Matt Striker is heard muttering "even the president!?".

"But the second and most important thing I'll be sending...is you, Black Lotus. I'll be sending you.. _. **to hell**!_ In three weeks, I will finally have you one on one, in my favorite match! In three weeks I will have my revenge on you all! Porque yo soy Pentagón Dark, el **CERO MIEDO!**

The crowd all joins in one last time at the famous rallying cry for the bona fide legend in the temple, though immediately they turn towards to the top of the long stairway as dark music plays, bringing out all four members of the Black Lotus Triad. All four wearing an intense look on their faces as Pentagón stares a hole through Hitokiri, while the group stealthily surrounds the ring.

 _Empress said not to, but she's the most dangerous member. If I can take her out before the match...no. I need her to be happy..._

All 4 women didn't seem too keen on talking, stepping into the ring and slowly walking into a Diamond Formation in front of Penta, whose arms twitched nervously in anticipation of what was to come, feeling settled about who he decided would be his & his master's next victim.

"Pentagón!" Black Lotus shouted as all 4 women started to smirk, Penta unsure of how to react.

"We know."

Just then Lotus snapped her fingers, and the power completely shut down in the Temple. But Pentagón took just a moment of pondering the Triad leader's surprising words before lunging at the youngest member of the Triad in Yurei, by the time he rushed forward the only thing he felt in his grasp was the wiry ropes of the Lucha Underground ring as the lights came back on and the Triads disappeared into the night, leaving an infuriated Pentagón Dark looking around frantically, yelling out in desperation and banging his own head on the top turnbuckle, Vampiro questioning what was going on as Pentagón left the ring and scrambled up the steps seemingly in a panic as even the believers simply murmured in confusion at the strange segment.

In the Black Lotus Triad's home shrine, at the foot of the statue of Ao Shun the Black Dragon, Black Lotus wore a confident smile as she stood with her subordinates who bowed respectfully as she gazed into the eyes of the eyes of her spiritual guide.

"Just as planned. That pathetic fool couldn't help himself from exposing his plans to you, Ao Shun. Little does he know what a grave mistake he's made. Now he has rushed like a mad bull into battle, and imposed his own doom when he has to face us all in the Cero Miedo match. ...Pentagón Dark...if you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. And in three weeks...we will make it your final defeat."

"Yes." The women of the Triad answered their leader in unison. Except for one.

"Do you disagree, Doku?" The Triad leader's annoyance flowing through her words as she turned around, only to see Yurei & Hitokiri, their 4th member gone without a trace.

"Yurei! Hitokiri! Rise and search the area. We must find Doku quickly." The dry Black Lotus commanded her troops in calm fashion, but her concern was ever so noticeable, and there was a definite sense of urgency that had all three women knowing that the reason Doku disappeared probably wasn't because she needed a bathroom break.

Pentagón Dark took a deep breath as he entered his Empress's throne room, flashing his own Cero Miedo hand gesture to himself, whatever was coming he was determined to face it.

Walking in the anti-hero saw his Master in her robe, calmly settling and tugging on a black curtain over what appeared to be a big box before she turned around to face Penta with a confident grin and eyes that pierced through his psyche and caused him to bow in respect.

"Empress...please forgive me. I failed you."

"No need to apologize. You should be smiling. You played your role exactly as I wanted."

Asuka ran her hand over Pentagón's face before turning away, leaving the man confused.

"But Empress! I didn't capture one of them for you!"

"Yes, a shame..."

Asuka jerked the black curtain off, letting it drop to the floor elegantly, and its contents becoming clear to Pentagón as Asuka had a gleam in her eyes and a whimsical smile as she spoke.

"A shame that I couldn't have seen Black Lotus' face as I stole her right from under her nose, or rather...behind her back."

Pentagón's expression remained unchanged as he gazed upon the woman known as Doku before him, displayed in a cage. She was fully nude and her wrists were tied together in an almost wire-like rope expertly knotted to the top of the cage, just behind her enough to force her breasts out in humiliating fashion. Her ankles were tied off equally as harshly, spread apart to opposite sides of her entraptment with no slack given at all. Her mouth filled with a thick panel gag strapped tightly around her head, painted in a way that depicted a sinister clown-like smile with the "makeup" exaggerated to show the lipstick smile jetting all the way across the strap to her ears. Doku's cheeks were flush with embarrassment beneath the gag at being so lewdly displayed, but her brown eyes remained completely calm, refusing to give her insane captors any sort of glee in showing any weakness or fear. She was trying to calculate a way to get out, but trying to stretch and test her bonds only led to the ropes biting into her wrists. For the time being she was at their mercy.

"Basic, I know. But I tested her essence. I found her skills to be...useless. Not close to worthy as a warrior on our level. Her only worth to me is...as a toy."

Asuka turned her head towards her prisoner and smiled cruelly, leading to Doku looking to the ground in defiance. The truth was actually the opposite of her pointed statements. Doku's actual skill levels were among the highest the demoness had felt. But telling her she was worthless was much more fun.

"And I discovered she possesses the element of water...I have a lot of ideas of what to do with you and how to build off that. My little mermaid? Hopefully I can make you smile." Asuka giggled and reached through the cage bars to gently stroke Doku's face who felt disgusted at this strange woman but somewhat impressed at her grasp of the elements. Curiosity rumbled in the pit of her stomach at just what plans she had in mind and what her propensity for water had to do with it.

"But how did you get her? They knew our plan!" Penta stepped forward to ask, which caused his Master's head to jerk towards him with a purpose.

"MY Plan. You didn't think of anything. You didn't even know the real plan. And that was the point. I knew they would use their inferior celestial magic to read your mind and teleport away from the ring. So I told you what would happen and they teleported right to their shrine...where I was waiting. They were so proud of themselves for outsmarting us, they didn't even notice they fell right into my arms. It was easy."

Penta nodded along, though deep down he felt a bit uncomfortable with such deception and complicated planning. Deep down he wished they could just fight the Triad and destroy them head-on. But he also trusted his Master completely to go along with anything she said.

"But..." Asuka awoke Pentagón from his inner conflict when she out of nowhere put her face on his shoulder from behind, shocking him slightly.

"Why don't you tell me about your meeting with Dario? I never ordered you to force a match with Black Lotus. You were supposed to trust the process."

"Empress...you can train me & teach me, but my nature will never change. I want to leave them in ruin where they deserve...kick their asses...and then pay Dario another visit and break every bone in his body...that meeting was a preview, my Empress."

Asuka surprised Pentagón by wrapping her arm around his throat, just giving enough slack to not choke him.

"Pentagón Dark. Have you not been paying attention? This is the same stupid way of thinking that led to all of your failures before. I have never failed. And I never will. Listen to me. I will rule this world, starting with Lucha Underground...and I have chosen you to be my second. You do everything I say and if for some reason you ever want to do something I don't tell you...you come to me first. _Or else_. You might be joining her in that cage if you don't start listening."

"...Hai, Empress."

Asuka let go of her self-decreed second, a chill coming over all 3 people in the room, a direct contrast to the red hue of the light in the room. The leader walking over and staring into the eyes of her prisoner, receiving an intense glare that caused her to snicker in response.

"Leave us, now. If it weren't for her I would teach you a...painfully perverse lesson. But instead, I'll grant you your match with Black Lotus. But beware, even if it's not from me...all actions have consequences. Until then make me proud...and make them suffer."

"Hai, Empress."

Pentagón bowed humbly and took his leave, regaining his purpose as he left his Master and her new toy alone, his mind drifting to what he cared about most. Fantasizing about breaking the remaining members of the Black Lotus Triad apart piece by piece.

...He couldn't wait until that match came to pass. He couldn't wait for Cero Miedo.


End file.
